


Night Fever

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Elementary School fight (mentioned), F/M, Ginny (mentioned), Hogwarts University, Jennifer's Body mentioned, Lavender (mentioned), Professor Tom Riddle, Racism (mentioned), Ron (mentioned) - Freeform, Science, Slughorn (mentioned) - Freeform, Snape (mentioned) - Freeform, Student Hermione Granger, Tom's wearing Uggs and cashmere joggers LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: She blinked at him, suddenly aware of how much she hated him in elementary school. How much she still hated him. “You aren’t my professor, Riddle. Lay off it.”“I’m a professor here, sworn to uphold-”“-Oh my god-”“Is there a problem, Miss. Granger?”“It’s just incredible to me that all your years of education and ‘advancement’ hasn’t dulled your asinine qualities.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> if you're new to my tom he believes in fate like, hardcore.
> 
> additionally: they’re the same age but tom skipped grades and got ahead and now he’s a tenured professor and hg is in grad school so yeah
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr for annis

Hermione sighed, pulling off her glasses and digging the swell of her palms into her tired eyes. There was still a bit more reading she needed to do before she could call it a night…but if she went to bed in exactly eighty minutes, she could still get a little over five hours of sleep before she needed to be at her 10 am class, and it gave her a little extra time-

“Oh, fuck it,” she decided, grabbing her phone as she got up from her desk.

She shoved her key card into the back pocket of her corduroys and zipped a Hogwarts hoodie over her tank top before sneaking out of her apartment, careful not to wake her flat-mates as she locked the door behind her. As she jogged down the steps, she scrolled through her bookmarked links. She landed on her favorite one-shot as she left the building, and made her way to the benches in the quad.

All she needed was 20 minutes of fresh air and a good smut fic, then she could go back to Professor Slughorn’s combinatorics readings.

_-Jennifer laughed, the length of her throat covered in blood as she tilted her head toward the sky. Needy shivered, feeling herself ache as Jennifer licked her lips clean. If only-_

“What are you reading?”

Hermione yelped, pressing her phone to her chest in embarrassment. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked over her shoulder to see Professor Riddle standing over her. As she looked ahead of her, she grimaced, _hating_ the fact that he’d caught her.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, Riddle.” She stood up, putting some distance between them as she turned to face him. She shoved her phone into her pocket and folded her arms over her chest.

He offered her an amused look. “You’re sitting out in the middle of the night, Miss Granger. My student’s business is my business.”

She blinked at him, suddenly aware of how much she hated him in elementary school. How much she _still_ hated him. “You aren’t my professor, Riddle. Lay off it.”

“I’m a professor here, sworn to uphold-”

“-Oh my god-”

“Is there a problem, Miss. Granger?”

“It’s just incredible to me that all your years of education and ‘advancement’ hasn’t dulled your asinine qualities.”

“I could say the same about you,” he frowned, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his _North Face_.

“I’m at least a student, Riddle.”

“Graduate student. And it isn’t my problem that you were unable to move forward quickly in early education.”

“Well, I had parents that cared about my mental and interpersonal development, so,” she shrugged, resisting the urge to wince once she realized what she’d said.

He only stared at her, as though it didn’t matter either way, until he finally asked, “How’s the research going?”

She drew a hand through her hair, ignoring the way his eyes tracked the action before lingering on the sliver of skin revealed by her lifted arm. Readjusting her hoodie, she refolded her arms over her chest before saying, “Fine.”

“What does Slughorn have you doing, anyway?” He stepped around the bench, sitting down coolly.

Hermione observed him for a moment, surprised to find him in _Uggs_ and joggers. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“I certainly hadn’t expected to see anyone at nearly three in the morning.”

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I live on campus. Over in Slytherin Upper,” he tilted his chin toward the south end of the quad.

“Ok. Weird.”

He rolled his eyes, drawing his elbow over the back of the bench and crossing an ankle over his knee. “Your research?” He questioned.

“Perhaps there is a reason you don’t know.”

He looked her up and down, gaze cool and satisfied. “Are you happy?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re reading _Jennifer’s Body_ smut at three o’clock in the morning. On a quad bench. I’m attempting to gauge where you’re at mentally.”

“I’m fine.”

“Fine,” he repeated, continue to look her over.

“How did you know it was _Jennifer’s Body_?”

“They literally played it on Sy-Fy all week.”

“I…didn’t know you watched television,” she told him, watching as he looked away from her.

He tapped at the back of the bench, eyes focused on the action. “There is a lot you don’t know about me.”

Hermione blinked, looking around in the darkness. Shifting slightly, she considered walking away before she finally said, “I suppose that’s true for both of us.”

He smirked, still not looking at her. “Are you satisfied?”

“Satisfied?” She questioned, watching as he got up and approached her.

Tom was a few inches taller, and she kept her eyes focused on his throat. “Why did you come here, Miss. Granger?”

“I needed to get out of my flat.”

He chuckled. “To Hogwarts.”

“Oh,” she swallowed, looking up at him. “Obviously, it’s the best program. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

“Did you know I was here?”

She frowned at him. “Riddle. If you’re really so full of yourself that you think I plotted out my undergrad and grad careers based on _you_ , you’ve lost it!”

He lifted his hands, settling them on the sides of her neck. She stood frozen as his thumbs brushed her jaw. Their eyes never left each other.

“Isn’t fate funny?” He asked quietly. “Bringing the two of us here.”

“God,” Hermione laughed lightly, pulling out of his hold. “You’re mental. You avoid me for a _year_ after ensuring I couldn’t work in physics. Sending me into godforsaken applied mathematics with that _freak_ Slughorn. And now- you’re _mental_ ,” she told him. “I’m going to bed.”

He grabbed her hand, his long fingers warming the inner skin of her wrist.

She turned to face him. “And you don’t even work in physics, so it’s beyond me as to why I couldn’t work there-”

“Who told you I banned you from physics?”

“Never mind who told me,” she stamped her foot.

His lips tilted upward. “It was likely Snape.”

Her eyes widened. “That fucker is here, too? Since when?”

“For the last six years, I believe. Tends to keep to himself.”

“Right.” She looked around again, certain that her twenty minutes were up. “Well, I need to go.”

“You never told me,” Tom murmured, stepping closer to her. “If you’re satisfied.”

Her brow creased in confusion. “Riddle, are you talking about sex?”

He shrugged, eyes studying hers.

“Oh my god.” She looked down at where he was still holding her hand, fingers rubbing back and forth. “This is unreal.”

“Fate,” he said again.

“It was fate for us to meet in the quad tonight and fuck?”

“I intended to take you to my flat,” he deadpanned.

“Why can’t you just…make fun of me for reading smut in public like some freak? Why do you have to suggest,” she groaned, her cheeks coloring.

“I admire the creativity,” he told her.

Hermione stared at him.

“And it’s better to find you reading about Jen and Needy than to see you with Weasley number five.”

“Ron?” Hermione questioned. “What does he have to do with anything?” Indignantly, she added, “I’d read this even if we were still together! I’m an independent woman and I can do what I please.”

“I’m very much aware, Hermione.”

She hated the way her name sounded in his mouth.

“Listen. Riddle. You’re mental. We always knew that. It seems like you haven’t come to terms, yet.” She pulled her wrist away from him. “But, I need you to stay away from me.”

“You don’t believe in it?”

She started walking back toward Gryffindor Towers. “I believe in science. Obviously.”

“Indulge me, then. We both came out to clear our heads. In the year you’ve been here, we’ve never met like this before, meaning we had things we had to work out on our own-”

“Like, your racism.”

Tom shrugged. “Here we are.”

Hermione stopped walking, watching as he took two more before turning toward her. She heard Ginny in her head, cussing Tom when they’d see him in line at Starbucks during high school. Heard Lavender talking about how hard it was to concentrate in his course on cloud physics. Heard him calling them fate like the literally _insane_ man that she always knew him to be.

She shifted her weight to one side, shaking her head to flick her hair over her shoulder. It felt fucking ridiculous, but as she looked him up and down she said, “Here we are.”

He smirked, closing the space between them and taking her face in his hands. Hermione watched as his eyes settled on her lips, his thumbs smoothing against her jaw as though he’d done it a hundred times before. She remembered the time he’d punched her in the first grade and shivered at the contrast.

“Finally,” he murmured.

His kiss seemed to send her mind into a frenzy, hands gripping at his shirt as she pulled him closer. He responded in kind, wrapping an arm around her waist as they deepened the kiss. She felt his half-hard cock pressing against her, her hand falling to ghost her fingers over the cashmere of his joggers.

“Come home with me?” He asked, dipping his head to kiss down her throat.

“Yeah,” she agreed breathlessly, grinning when he twitched under her touch. He kissed the corner of her mouth. “Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> x, Weeds


End file.
